vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
117854-an-open-letter-to-carbine
Content ---- ---- ---- BEING PRETTY IS MY WIN CONDITION! | |} ---- ---- ---- I fully agree with that ! F2P is the end of any quality game. Simply look at the poisened community of running F2P games. Just make it easier for new players to join. And may be B2P ist a good alternative to keep players ingame or return easily. | |} ---- LMFAO don't assume you know what the rest of us want... it's definitely not some craptacular F2P/Freemium model. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Haven't seen any reasonable argument against CashShop with customization items. People can buy mounts, decors, costumes, they can bring more money to the company and it can spend those money to develope a better content. If cashshop doesn't include items that ruin somehow balance in the game - I'm not against it. The only reason people can be against it - they don't have money to buy these pretty things or they are afraid, that cashshop in the future will include more then just customization items. Again, if it's not Pay to Win - it's only better. | |} ---- You mean the company will spend those money to develop more mounts/decor/costumes, which will bring even more money to the company, and it can then spend those money to develop yet another set of mounts/decors/costumes.... :P | |} ---- ^^^ This is so true, it ain't even funny. When a game goes F2P, it is basically dead and just a money scam...period. No game should have a micro-transaction model, no matter what genre or type of game it is...but and MMORPG is even more susceptible to suffer a painful slow death with F2P. Like Gungan stated, an mmorpg and cosmetics go HAND in HAND. It is not like it is an first-person shooter, where you do not really care what you look like....and MMORPG is based on liking your character and investing so much time into it, that cosmetic becomes part of chasing the carrot and winning item adrenaline...if they sell these instead of earning them in an MMORPG, it is over...nothing to chase anymore besides stats on gear that is not sold for 2$... The problem here, however and especially on this forum is there seems to be a sense of denial here. Really, I can see it. Guys, face the facts. Put all the problems together...the game is basically dead, if not dying....it will go F2P whether we like it or not...this is about money, not pleasing fans. I can guarantee that this will be f2p before the year ends....so instead of being in a stubborn denial mood, instead plan for playing under a f2p model, or get out....this game will not remain with the same business model as it has right now....100% guaranteed. Some of you are blinded by love....look objectively for a minute like I have started to do since I stopped playing (will be back for drop 3, though). | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- No, you don't speak for me. I'm out of here if your request happens, and I like the game. Or I don't want to pay $15 (or $30 because I also pay for my fiance) a month and that still not be enough money to acquire all that the developer's have created. When I play a game, I don't want any pressure to spend money. That makes things unfun for me and makes it feel a bit scammy. The only way I'd be OK with any kind of F2P model is if everything available in the cashshop is given to all of the sub players for free. If they have to make it F2P to survive, than good for them. I hope they will be able to make it work so they can feed their families. But it won't matter to me one way or the other, as the game dying or going F2P will both result in me no longer playing it. It's not obvious. We don't have the information to make this call- in favor of F2P or not. But if you end up being right, then congratulations on predicting the ruin of an amazing game (for me, and many others, at least). | |} ---- ---- ---- Freemium business is the devil's business. | |} ---- You haven't heard any reasonable argument against an exclusive cash shop? Would you like to? Because I can link you to several very eloquent posts and threads on the subject, most of which succinctly relate that F2P isn't actually free to play; certain people will have to pay a lot more and other people will get less game or be disadvantaged. At least Wildstar, for now, is still living the socialist dream. Everyone is paid for every month one way or another, and everyone has precisely the same level of access to all the game's content. I highly doubt the game will go F2P without at least TRYING a free trial or advertisement first. I highly doubt that will happen until Drop 3 is in the game and any outstanding issues are hotfixed. If they do go F2P, I'm on record saying there won't be any further discussion from me. Obviously, if the game goes F2P, I'll become a target, not a target audience, and there are other games where I won't be. If they actually come out and say, "For X amount of months, F2P is definitely off the table" I'm also on record saying I will pay in advance for all those months. The threat of turning into a whale for NCSoft to burn the oil off is the only thing that keeps me from investing long-term. But, as long as we're in the box with that Schroedinger's device, I'm month to month. | |} ---- ---- people don't want to equate success to the F2p model, granted I think SWTOR's f2p model is probably the most scrooge I've ever seen and it forces you to sub at least a month to unlock some of its quality of life stuff like more action bars. If you adopted one here where it was just dollars and cents for housing ONLY(because lets face it a lot of the cooler housing stuff you have to get from raiding) then you might go somewhere and leave the raid content alone and still maintain your P2P model if you want. But NCSoft is the one who published it so who knows what they really want. | |} ---- On the behalf of myself who likes this game, stop speaking on the behalf of everyone who likes this game. As someone who loved playing SWTOR before freemium was adopted, *cupcake* NO!!!! SWTOR player base went to *cupcake* after "freemium", and the content was meh. That's why I'm playing this game and not SWTOR. | |} ----